Gigoló 3
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: La tercera parte de gigoló, por que ustedes me lo pidieron, entren y lean como se ha desarrollado esta extraña historia de amor entre Sakura y un gigoló


**GIGOLÓ 3**

Firmo el documento sin remordimiento alguno, ella no lo amaba y el tampoco a ella.

- Y con esto están oficialmente divorciados - les dijo su abogado, Naruto y Sakura asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

- Espero que encuentres la felicidad Sakura-chan - hablo el rubio sonriendole de lado, el estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio, pero de todos modos, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

- Creo que ya la encontré espero que suceda lo mismo contigo - contesto la pelirrosa saliendo del edificio, miro por ultima vez a aquel que alguna vez llamo esposo - Adiós Naruto - y cerro la puerta tras ella, el rubio la miro alejarse y suspiro.

- Creo que aquí acaba todo - murmuro para si mismo y de un momento a otro sonrió - tengo que avisarle a Hinata, dattebayo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SAKURA POV

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Estoy divorciada - grite alegre mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta del departamento de Sasuke y corría hacia el.

- ¿Enserio? Que bien - me contesto con una sonrisa apretando mi cintura mientras que yo enrredaba mis piernas en su cadera.

- Si, soy oficialmente soltera - le dije besando su cuello lentamente, me tome un minuto para aspirar ese aroma tan varonil que solo desprendía el...y su hermano, era algo de familia, pase mi lengua hasta llegar a su oreja - eso tenemos que celebrarlo - susurre sensualmente en su oído con orgullo sentí como se estremeció ligeramente aturdido, aproveche su descuido y comencé a tallarme con fuerza en el, haciendo fricción mi intimidad con su sexo.

- Hmp - gruño levemente apretando mi trasero, su erección empezó a hacerse mas notoria, baje mis piernas y me puse de rodillas, desabroche con maestría su pantalón y lo baje con todo y boxer, la erección de Sasuke golpeo mi rostro al instante, sentía como palpitaba, deseoso de que le hiciera muchas cosas, porque oh si, yo tenia el control ahora. Aleje mi rostro del miembro de Sasuke retandolo, el me miro ceñudo, molesto porque estaba caliente y odiaba que lo dejara con las ganas - Sakura... - me advirtió contrariado.

- Dime - sonreí tanto como pude, pasando mi mano delicadamente por su sexo.

- ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir cierto? - pregunto molesto clavandome la mirada.

- Aprendí del mejor - respondí acerque mi rostro y metí la punta en mi boca succionandolo. El gruño al instante. Me separe de nuevo - ¿te gusta?

- Hmp

- Nada de hmp, te gusta ¿si o no? - lo presione, note como hacia un puchero sonrojandose un poco, molesto porque le pisoteara el ego.

- Hmp si... - contesto a regañadientes.

- Es todo lo que quería escuchar - dije y metí de lleno su miembro a mi boca, lo succionaba y lamia, intentando dejarlo seco, lo saque de mi boca y comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente mientras pasaba la lengua por la punta esperando que terminara.

- Ah S-sakura - siseo cerrando los ojos por el placer que sentía, placer que yo le estaba otorgando.

- Sasuke... - gemí también, moví mi mano con mas fervor contra mi clítoris, masturbandome, senti como mi humedad escurría por mis piernas, ver a Sasuke en ese estado siempre me excitada.

- Me corro - advirtió con un gemido antes de terminar en mi boca gruñendo con voz ronca, deje que sacara todo con una sonrisa de lujuria, moría por sentirlo dentro de mi.

Le jale un brazo haciendo que se incara también, para después empujarlo hacia el piso, me coloque sobre el, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

- La diversión acaba de comenzar - dije bajando de golpe sobre su erección, introduciendola de golpe en mi intimidad - Ahh Sasuke-kun me llenas por completo - jadeé para después moverme en círculos sintiendo a mi hombre por completo, que miraba endiosado como mis senos se movian al compás de mis movimientos, me hizo sentir deseada, el siempre me hacía sentir mujer, cambie de movimiento, lo cabalgue con pasión y sin gota de ternura, las estocadas que recibía estaban siendo cada vez mas fuerte, haciendo que mi cordura se nublara, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el azabache que me tenia firmemente agarrada de la cadera, moviendome, incitándome a ir más rápido, Sasuke se movió también a la misma velocidad, al parecer estarlo haciendo en el suelo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo - Mas... rápido - pedí sintiendo como mis paredes vaginales se contraían, estando a unos segundos del orgasmo, Sasuke arremetió contra mi con toda su fuerza, estimulandome al máximo - ¡AHHHHHHH SASUKE-KUN! - grite al sentir el poderoso orgasmo que acababa de sufrir, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía como si la cadera se me fuera a caer y lo peor de todo, había sentido que me orinaba. Baje la mirada para encontrarme con la de Sasuke, se veía victoriosa y orgullosa.

- Vaya, vaya... te hice llegar al orgasmo mas fuerte - canto con el ego inflamo a mas no poder.

- Mmmm - bufe antes de desplomarme sin fuerzas sobre el, provocando la separación repentina de nuestros sexos. Jadeaba con fuerza intentando recuperar aire, pero me era imposible.

- ¿Por qué te divorciaste? - preguntó acariciando mi espalda, ni siquiera me tense, me sentía tan bien como para preocuparme por algo así era una pregunta después de todo - pudieron haber seguido con la farsa, les estuvo funcionando todo este tiempo.

- Ya no podía estar con el - conteste tranquila besando su pecho.

- ¿Por que no?

- Porque me enamore de otra persona - le respondí con una sonrisa sincera alzando mi rostro para mirarlo.

- ¿ Y se puede saber quien es esa persona? - me presiono con una mirada calculadora pero cálida.

- Si... tu, Sasuke Uchiha, estoy enamorada de ti - admití sintiendo como un sonrojo leve se apoderaba de mis mejillas, el sonrió victorioso, como diciéndome que ya lo sabía y se esperaba eso.

- Me alegra escuchar eso... por que tambien te amo Sakura- me dijo dándome un beso casto en los labios, beso que no pude responder, entorne los ojos sorprendida... Sasuke... me amaba también, a pesar de todo, Itachi... su trabajo... mi ex-esposo, el se había enamorado de mi, como yo de el - Y... - se calló mientras jalaba su pantalón que se encontraba junto de el, busco algo entre los bolsillos y sonrió sacando un... condón en su envoltura - ábrelo - ordenó sonriendo, me hinque confundida pero le obedecí Sasuke se sentó despreocupadamente.

- Ya veo, asi que quieres volverlo a hacer, pero ahora sentados - comente con astucia, el solo se limito a reír lo mire alzando una ceja - ¿qu-quieres que te lo ponga con la boca Sasuke-kun? - pregunté mientras luchaba por abrirlo.

- Ya veremos Sakura - respondió mirándome de una manera... tierna, abrí al fín el dichoso condón y lo saque, se sentía resbaloso lo sujete con fuerza y tire su envoltura hacia un costado, entonces lo note... ahi adentro de ese condón se encontraba un... anillo. Abrí los ojos tanto como pude y lo mire anonadada.

- ...

- Sakura, se que esto es muy pronto, pero me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si dijeras "si" a lo siguiente... ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo y ser la nueva señora Uchiha? - pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos negro, una lagrima de felicidad se escurrió por mi mejilla, sonreí tanto como pude y me abalance sobre el, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Si quiero - sollocé .. no feliz, porque la palabra felicidad se quedaba corta en estos momentos, me sentía... es inexplicable, la mujer mas dichosa del planeta, nada podía opacar lo que acababa de vivir - Te amo - le susurre apretándome mas contra el, un gemido se escapo de nuestros labios al sentir el contacto de nuestros sexos.

- Creo que ahora tenemos otro motivo para celebrar - me dijo con los ojos opacados por el deseo.

- Tienes toda la razón - concordé para avalanzarme sobre sus labios desespera - oye.. y utilizaremos este condón - pregunte ingenua.

El solo rió y volvió a sellar sus labios contra los mios, pactando de esa forma el amor que sentiamos.

**CHICAS les gusto? Si, me puse romantica, que les puedo decirxD jajajjaa sasuke que ingeniosa forma de pedir matrimonio!**

**PROX CAP: BODA!**

**Dejen sus reviews y por si no se han enterado, mi regalo de navidad sera un fic, sobre la pareja que ustedes quieran, solo deben dejar en su review el nombre de los personajes y especificar que es para el regalo navideño.**

**Los amo! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
